1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument for physical therapy in the field of health care and, more particularly, to a health comb for therapeutic treatment having a semiconductor circuit and an electromagnetic device.
2. Background Information
The intensified work and study with quick rhythm in modern life imposes some pressure upon the human spirit and mentality, giving rise to an obstruction in the biological circulation of the human body and causing headache, dizziness, high blood pressure and insufficient supply of blood to the brain. It is shown by medical studies that, when the above symptoms appear, the biological electric level at concentrated parts of the human head is much higher than at the ends of nerves.
Chinese Utility Model No. 92207517.4 discloses a type of comb for vitalizing the brain and lowering down blood pressure. The comb disclosed in the Chinese Utility Model includes a comb body, comb teeth, wires, a circuit board and a hand electrode. The comb teeth are arranged into a line, and when combing hair, the biological electricity at the acupuncture points on the top of the head is conducted via the comb teeth to the circuit board and then in turn transmitted to the hand electrode. Through the hand, the electricity is transmitted into the human body so as to offset the difference of electric levels of the biological electricity at the acupuncture points on the top of the head and that within the human body, so that the goals of enlivening the brain and lowering down blood pressure are achieved. However, since the foregoing comb does not have a magnetic apparatus, the results of enlivening the brain and lowering down blood pressure by balancing the biological electricity within the human body is not satisfactory.
One of the objectives of the present invention is to provide a health comb which may automatically, at the same time of combing hair, adjust the biological electric levels of various portions of the human body, thereby maintaining balance of the biological electricity of the human body.
Another of the objectives of the present invention is to provide a health comb which may at the time of combing hair apply magnetic medical treatment to the head.